


Brothers

by Captain_MJB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB
Summary: Moments between two brothers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Brothers

"James?" Albus whispered as he slowly opened the door to his older brother's room. Swallowing when he saw James' head lift from where it had been laid just under his pillow groggily.

"What is it Al?" The curly haired boy questioned, rubbing his eyes with one hand whilst being kept propped up with his other one.

Taking a deep breath, Albus walked closer into the room, being cautious to close the door behind him without any noise, not wanting to wake his parents and sisters.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

James sighed, sitting up so he was now propped against his pillows, patting the space next to him in gesture for Albus to join him. He already knew, obviously, of his brothers concerns regarding what house he was going to be placed in the next day. He couldn't lie and say he didn't have these concerns himself the year before but, having learnt a lot from his first year at Hogwarts, no matter how mischievous it had been, he knew it didn't matter.

Albus crawled up the bed so he was lay next to his brother, something they hadn't done in the past year, James having protested saying they weren't kids anymore; but they both knew they still were. His brother turned to face him, his tired blue eyes lit up by the glow of the moonlight from behind his blinds.

"If you're in Slytherin, then you're in Slytherin Al," James spoke matter-of-factly to his younger brother, not sugar coating his words.

"But…" Al trailed off, "Wouldn't Mum and Dad be disappointed? What about Uncle Ron? And you?"

James moved so that his arm was around Albus, pulling him close into him side as he saw tears starting to form in the younger boy's eyes. As much as he loved to tease Albus and prank him, he was still his little brother and he didn't like to see him actually upset.

"Listen mate, Mum and Dad won't care where you end up, you know all the stories Dad has told us about Severus Snape and others. And as for Uncle Ron? Well stuff him if he has a problem if you do end up in Slytherin… but he won't," James spoke softly, his hand clenching on Al's bony shoulder.

"And you? You're always bad mouthing Slytherins" Albus gulped.

James smirked, "I don't care what house your in Al, you will always be my brother and that will only come first, well unless you beat us to the Quidditch cup,"

"Are you sure," The brown-haired boy asked, looking up from where his head was now laying perched on James' shoulder.

"Positive," James confirmed, "And I only go on about the Slytherins that are prats. But every house has them Al, I told you about Terry White in the year above me, a Gryffindor who is a complete prat,"

Albus giggled, he remembers getting a letter from James about the boy, who had hexed James to fall over into a toilet.

"Once you get to Hogwarts, you'll learn Al that it's not about what house you're in but about what you do while you're in that house,"

Albus nodded against his shoulder, his eyes drooping as he felt like a little weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Can I stay here tonight?"

James nodded, "Just for tonight,"


End file.
